Calamitus Era
The Calamitus Era refers to a very old and destructive era of the Reality of the Transcendents, back when Emperor Calamitus was in power of the dimensions, and led the Transcendental Empire. Before The Era Prior to the Calamitus Era, the Great One had created the Reality of the Transcendents far before even that. However, the Council of Ӂ did not exist yet. Back in this time, the Great One was even more powerful than he is in current time, because he had an artifact called the Transcendental Orb. This was crucial to the beginning of the Calamitus Era. The Order of Ӂ did not exist either, it was just a nation backed by the Great One known as the Great Transcendental Republic. Back then, the Great One had a "brother" called Calamitus who was almost as powerful as him. How The Era Started Calamitus was jealous of the Great One because he was ever-so-slightly more powerful than him thanks to the Orb. He began wanting to rule over the dimensions himself. The Great One trusted Calamitus, which Calamitus used against him. He stole the Orb and became even more powerful than the Great One. Calamitus proceeded to destroy the Great One. He then used the Orb to erase most of the kingdom's government and then replaced it with yes-men he created, also with the Orb. Soon the kingdom was gone, and was replaced by the Transcendental Empire, led by now Emperor Calamitus. During The Era Calamitus was the harhest ruler one could ever imagine, he could make any dictator from the third reality look pretty saintly. Anyone who questioned a SINGLE order would be instantly erased by him. If one of his men made a single tiny error they'd be dead. Calamitus would literally vaporize someone for stammering when adressing him. And these were government officials. Regular civilians were enslaved and forced to work in labour dimensions. If they refused to work or couldn't work or made mistakes, they would be tortured and murdered in the cruelest way possible. Their families would also be killed, and then they would take their remains and mix them into the ground never to be seen again as if they meant nothing. If any of Calamitus' men showed any sign of sympathy for the civilians they were being made to brutally murder, or hesitated to do so, Calamitus would do the same to them. There were too many rebellions to count in this era, but every time one of them formed up, Calamitus would erase all rebels instantly. It was impossible for him to be overthrown, at least by brute force. He also made a ton of propaganda and tried ot influence young children into worshipping him. How The Era Ended But there were four beings who figured out a way to stop him. The One Who Does, the Hero of Ň, the Master of the Physics and the original fourth members of the Council. They rose up in the ranks of Calamitus' government gradually, and then backstabbed him when he least expected it, stealing the Orb and using it to utterly destroy Calamitus. They then revived the Great One, who immediately erased all of Calamitus' yes-men, destroyed the labour dimensions, and liberated everyone who suffered under Calamitus. Then, the Great One decided the Orb was too dangerous to be kept existant, so he divided its power in four and infused each piece into each of the four heroes who stopped Calamitus. Then he officially appointed them as the supreme council for their heroic actions, and that is how the Council of Ӂ began. However, Calamitus' dark magic had hit the fourth member last minute, and corrupted him until he eventually had to be removed and replaced with The Great Ronaldo. After The Era Once Calamitus' yes-men were erased, the rest of his government, who actually hated Calamitus but stayed in line just to prevent themselves from being destroyed, immediately dissolved the Transcendental Empire and it was replaced with the Order of Ӂ, which still exists today. The Great One spent less of his time in the Reality of the Transcendents, usually going to see the other realities. The Order of Ӂ, led by the Council, became the main governing force. That's how it is today. Category:History